Landia's Goodbye
by Honeyshine
Summary: All Landia ever wanted was companions. The Master Crown gave her just that. But when she loses it to Magolor, she decides to help Kirby fight Magolor so she can get it back to keep her friends with her. However, she never expected them to actually destroy the Master Crown. Collaboration with Wingbreeze. One-shot.


_I was always lonely. I was always wanting the friends I could never have. All I wanted was companions. Companions that I could talk to, relate to, seek comfort in… and when I found it, suddenly everything became possible._

_ The Master Crown… source of limitless power, could grant my desires. _

I could only watch in horror as the Master Crown fell off my head with a clatter.

_No…_ I winced as I saw Magolor appear.

"Bravo Kirby. You've truly earned your reputation as a hero," he was saying to a surprised looking Kirby who'd been celebrating over my defeat just a few moments ago. "Your help defeating Landia was invaluable." A growl rose in my throat, but I held it back.

Magolor snatched up the crown in his hands, letting it float onto his head. Immediately, I felt my link to the crown sever. My friends suddenly seemed lost to me.

"Ah… At long last, it is mine! The source of limitless power… The Master Crown!" He shook as the Crown took hold of him, and he became utterly insane with a new shadowy body, and newfound powers.

"Obtaining this crown has been my ultimate goal all along!"

I snorted. _Yeah, like _I_ didn't know that…_

However, Kirby and his friends just gaped stupidly. The blue penguin in particular.

"What's with all the weird looks? Fine. Let me explain everything. I fought Landia myself, and lost. So I fled to Planet Popstar."

One of my other selves looked at me with a tiny smirk and I knew we shared the same thought. _Yeah, we sent _him_ packing fast._

Magolor was still talking like he was king of the world. "That's when the thought struck me… I could have _you_ defeat Landia for me! A stroke of genius, I know."

"You even helped me repair my Starcutter. I really did appreciate that, by the way," He added.

I shot Kirby a glare that he didn't seem to acknowledge. So it was _his_ fault Magolor was here.

"Anyway, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The time has come for your planet…" He raised his hands and dark energy flowed to a single glowing point where a portal expanded into view, a picture of a star planet at its center.

"No! The time has come for the ENTIRE UNIVERSE to bow down to me!"

I instantly knew what all four of our thoughts were. _Hell will freeze over before we do _that.

"And for being such a great help in this, your planet gets to go first!"

Yup. A backstabbing traitor.

"Prepare to bow, Popstar! Welcome your new overlord!" Laughing crazily, Magolor floated backwards into the portal and vanished within it. I slowly got to my feet and saw my other selves doing the same. We all shared a look and nodded. If it would get the Master Crown back into my protection, then we would help Kirby.

I walked over to Kirby, who was still frozen with shock, and picked him up using my mouth, flipping him onto my back. All the others were doing the same with Kirby's buddies. We nodded again and took off, heading into another dimension.

I remembered this place. There were lots of spiked prism objects, dimension creatures, weird floating foods, and strange walls that could crush you if you weren't careful. Except this time, we were being too rushed. I knew we just had to catch Magolor before it was too late. For the universe, and for the four of us… I shook my head to clear my thoughts as I neatly maneuvered around the spiked prism. The stupid Starcutter was already within view again.

Magolor, who was still grinning like a maniac, forced his Starcutter to turn around and face all of us in battle. I couldn't wait to destroy that ship again…

One of my selves and I fired charged fireball attacks while the other two rammed into the Starcutter, eventually defeating it. The Starcutter fell, destroyed by our combined attacks.

My satisfaction only lasted a split second, because I knew the fight was far from over. As we were chasing Magolor, however, he sent lots of black orbs at Kirby and his friends, causing them to topple off our backs. They fell onto some sort of battlefield that I really didn't like the look of. Magolor abandoned his course and probably decided battling Kirby was more interesting than taking over the world. He floated down to where they were and a huge battle began between them. I didn't go down. I had a feeling that they needed to settle this without our help, and once Magolor was defeated, I could finally retrieve the Master Crown again.

So the four of us simply circled the area, watching in case any rescuing needed to be done.

Eventually, though, Magolor _was _defeated, first and second forms both. The Master Crown fell off his head the same way it'd done for me when I was defeated. I flew down and landed close to it. But I'd only taken one step towards it when it shattered. It _shattered, _and with it, my wish that was slowly coming to its end. I could only stare at the spot where it'd been just a few moments ago in horror. _What have they done?_

I saw the dimension also begin to shatter, and Kirby and his friends begin to fall into nothingness as well. I felt a small nudge and saw my other selves staring at me expectantly.

"Aren't we going to save them?"

I stared at her, aghast. "_Save_ them?" I finally sputtered. "_Save them?!_ They destroyed the Master Crown! You-you all… even though…" I choked back tears. _How can they even _think_ about saving Kirby, when they know it is Kirby's fault they'll disappear soon and leave me?_

"It's what's right," Another one of them said quietly.

I looked at them, then at the falling Kirby. "…Okay," I finally agreed. I spread my wings and swooped over to Kirby, catching him on my back again. The Starcutter, now reversed back to good thanks to my friend, Storm (a red Kirby), shot out a beam of light, forming another portal back to Popstar in front of us. Putting on a final burst of speed, I flashed through it, followed closely by my other selves and the Starcutter just as the dimension finally shattered into nothingness.

After I'd returned to Halcandra after dropping Kirby off in Popstar, I knew what was going to happen.

I faced my slowly fading friends. "Why?" I choked.

"The Crown's gone. We can't stay without its power anymore…" One answered me.

"You can't leave me! You're all I ever wanted! You're my only companions! Without you… I-I'm… lonely…" I wailed.

Another one of them nuzzled me softly. "You won't be lonely." She assured me. "You'll always have us in your heart." She tapped my chest with her wing. "We'll never forget you."

"But I don't want you to leave! Having you in my heart isn't enough! Having you in my memories isn't enough! I want all of you here! Beside me! With me!" I protested.

"We all know that it isn't possible," One of them said quietly. By now I could only see a faint outline of them.

"No! No, don't leave me! _Please!"_

"Goodbye Landia… We're glad to have met you," The three of them said in unison before their bodies shattered into stardust.

"N-no…" I whimpered. Unhappiness welled up inside of me and I burst into tears.

Then I heard a small whisper on the wind. _"You'll always have us in your heart."_

I looked to the sky, tears streaming down my face.

"I'll never forget you… my friends."

**A/N- Just so all of you don't start bombarding me with questions about this, Storm, the red Kirby, is an OC created by Wingbreeze.**


End file.
